


My Daddy, My Boyfriend

by NiaChase



Series: Daddy loves it that way [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But it's more like rape, Butt Slapping, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Drugged Mom, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fucking, Getting fucked on top of Mom, Grinding, In so may ways, M/M, Panties, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Read to understand, Sleeping Mom, Spit As Lube, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You're Welcome, this is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Bill and his Fourteen year old son are now in a relationship. But his Son don't want to share with his unsuspecting mother. So what do you do?Drug her with sleeping pills and have Daddy fuck you on top of her.Do Bill care? Hell No!





	My Daddy, My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudo please. I really want to know how people feel. This is a no judgement zone. 
> 
>  
> 
> AND I REALLY LOVE COMMENTS. Make me happy. Please?

Bill laid right in front his son, his son becoming possesive in a way that Bill liked. The kinky part, his sleeping wife was next to them. His sleeping, drugged wife laid next Bill as his son was straddling him.  


Let's start from the beginning.  


It was the summer and Bill used the excuse to take his son fishing to actually get out of town and take his son out on a date. His fourteen year old told Bill that he wanted to date him, which Bill didn't mind. Hell, he even allowed his son to go on a few dates with other males in his school, but his son was not pleased with them. 

So Bill now knew his son was devoted to him and him only. During the time out, he took his son to dinner dates, brought wine and they got drunk and had car sex. And as a gentleman, he took his son to the park and had a talk with him and how he wanted this relationship to be. 

Bill listened thoroughly to his son and agreed to most things and gave his own input. They actually work things out. Bill liked it and actually kiss his son in the open, but he was careful who was around. But other than that, they kept to themselves.  


So how did his wife end up drugged on the bed next to Bill and his son?  


Simple, his son got jealous.  


When they got back, Bill would admit that he liked the fact he held his son's hand throughout the ride, Bill's wife was horny for him. His son acted ignorant to his mother's advances to his now boyfriend, and went to his parent's room. He found a bottle of sleeping pills and took some while getting a bowl in the kitchen, His son crushed them up.

His son then slipped it in Bill's wife's drink and handed to her like it was nothing. Giving it an hour or so later, Bill's wife felt too sleepy for sex and they went to bed. Fifteen minutes later when Bill's wife was sleeping, his son open Bill's bedroom door with only a thong on. Needless to say, Bill loved his son. "Is that jealousy you're wearing baby?" Bill asked. 

His son smile cockily with a derange look in his eyes. It was a good look. "Well, you are my boyfriend. When are you going to get rid of her?" Bill sat up. "Soon as I can baby. Then it'll be me and you. Just wait a little longer. In the meantime, bring your happy, underwearing ass here." His son smile and hop onto the bed and happily kissed his father.

Tongues twist and battle till Bill smack his son's ass. His son moan at the pain and at Bill grabbing it, sure that there will be marks tomorrow. The son didn't mind. His son straddle his Daddy, making him fall back onto the bed. His son grinded as Bill spank him, wanting the flesh red with his hand print. The mother was still knock out next to them, unknown to what has going on.

It turnt Bill on. His son lean up and rocked on top of his father, showcasing his body while Bill ran his hands up and down his son's thighs. His son was biting his bottom lip, running his hand through his own hair and teasing his own nipples. His son looked sexy as hell. I guess his boy was horny too. "Tell me what you want baby." His son lean down to his father, both sharing kisses before his son decided to tease his daddy's ear with his tongue.

"I want that long rod to pound me next to that woman. He want you to me me scream your name and make me unable to walk tomorrow." A shiver went down his spine as his son's tongue tease his earlobe. "I can do that." Bill said with a cocky grin. He likes this side of his son. But he also wanted to do something too. "But only if you put your cock in your mother."

His son bit his bottom lip. "But will that give away that I fucked her if she gets pregnant?" Bill reach over to the bedside drawer and pulled out one condom. "Don't worry baby. I know what I'm doing." The son nodded. Bill gave him a kiss before focusing on his wife. He spread her legs and started stimulating her clit after wetting his fingers with his spit.

It really didn't turn him on. It was the thought of him fucking his son while he was in his mother. He heard his wife hummed a bit. "Get on top of your mother baby." The son climb over and straddle his mother's waist and makeout with his father, rubbing his daddy's cock through his pants. Bill moaned and unzip his pants with one hand and directed his son's hand to fully jerk him off properly.

"Mmmm." Bill moan into his son's mouth as he finally slip his fingers into his wife's vagina. He felt that it was nice and wet, enough to stimulate his son until he properly gets fuck by his cock. He separate from kissing and reach over to the condom. 

He gave his son a few strokes through his panties before putting the condom on him. Giving one last kiss, the son got on all fours between his mothers legs. Sure he was gay, but he was willing to do anything to please his daddy.

Daddy knows best and he loves him for that.

He align his cock to his mother and push in. It wasn't that pleasurable, but it was warm. He could only imagine how his father feel fucking this verses fucking him. The son pushed to the hilt and his daddy praised him. Then Bill got ready to prep his son. He lick his fingers thoroughly before inserting one finger. 

He lube the tight ring as much as he can before inserting another. The son was used to the pain and hump against his daddy's finger, in turn, hump his mother. The son didn't really focus on that, but Bill did. He watched his son's cock slowly fuck his mother. It was hot. 

Maybe he had a thing for incest. Maybe he should watch porn with his son. Or make a video. Ideas was going through his mind, but the video thing stayed in his mind. Next time. Bill inserted a third finger and went to town on his son's prostate. His son moan against his mother, starting to actually fuck her as he was fucking Bill's fingers.

The mother was moaning in her sleep, unable to wake up thanks to the sleeping meds. Bill will have to ask how many he gave her next time. Not that it was a problem. It would be handy in future. Bill took out his fingers and watch his son fuck his mother as he lube his cock with his spit, ready to plant his seed into his baby boy. 

The son moan and begged for his father's cock. "Please daddy? Jam your thick, long cock in me and make me your slut." Bill was loving this. He still his son's hips and jam in as promise into his son's hole. The son cried out in pain, but it felt so good that his cock and hole was stimulated. 

Bill wasted no time, not caring about his son's pain, not that the son cared either. Bill thrust his hips harshly, which made his son thrust into his mother. Bill watch how his son's cock glisten with his wife's pussy. So pretty. So wrong. Bill grab his son's hair and yank him up so his son's back was against Bill's chest.

"Ahhhh ahhh, yes daddy!" The son was loving the abuse, knowing he'll feel it tomorrow as promised. His mother moan under him, unknowing that it was her son's doing. Bill watched, but listened to his son's sweet moan as he abused his son's prostate. Bill bite the son's neck as one hand pinch and twist his son's nipple, the other firmly on his son's hip.

The bed shook under them as Bill and his son moans filled the room loudly, the mother's quiet. "Fuck. Ahh Fuck baby!" Bill felt his cock get squeeze by his son's hole, loving how tight it was. "Ahhh! Fuck! Dad! Ooooh yesss!" The son felt that he was getting close, his cock throbbing. 

He didn't know if he should focus on the cock pounding him or his need to cum in the condom in his mother's pussy. He felt his daddy thrust get harder, the teeth biting harder on his neck. "Daddy Please!!" The son called out. Bill pushed his son down till he was firmly against his mother's body, both of them rocking to his hard thrust.

One minute later, the son was cumming hard into the condom that was inside his mother. It was followed by the Bill planting his seed in his son, his body spasming by how hard it was. "Fuck, that was good. You okay baby?" Bill said, slipping out of his son.

The son hummed, satisfied. Bill help his son out of his mother's wet pussy and take off the condom, only for Bill to drink it. His son's cum was very good. Then Bill threw the condom away and cuddled his son. His boyfriend. Bill have to get used to calling his son his boyfriend.

They were no longer son and father. They were individuals that wanted to be together. As Bill held his boyfriend's naked body, he thought about divorcing his wife. It needed to happen. He kissed his boyfriend lovingly until he was asleep before carrying him to his room. He finally found the perfect person for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's eating a New York Style Cheesecake while writing this.  
> I am  
> I am


End file.
